


Curiosity

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slutty Aziraphale, Smut, This is just another excuse to write porn, Top Crowley (Good Omens), eventually at least - Freeform, or maybe not
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Una nueva tienda abre a los ojos de Aziraphale, y pronto decide visitarla con gran expectativa.Lo que no sabrá es que se convertirá en una de sus favoritas.





	Curiosity

Cierra el libro con una violencia inesperada mientras su cara pasa de un vago rojizo a un carmín fuego y sus ojos se abren de par en par. Vacila por un momento, pero vuelve a abrir el libro. 

Lo cierra de nuevo.

¡No! ¡Él es un ángel! ¡No puede estar involucrado en ningún _asunto sucio_! 

Sin embargo, Aziraphale abre el libro de pasta dura por completo y usa sus manos para cubrir sus ojos ocasionalmente. Él ángel se encuentra con un infortunado caso, por el cual ha tenido que recurrir a sus estantes de libros y recordar escritos que nunca quiso entender. 

Lo que el buen Gabriel llamaría: _pornografía._

Para Aziraphale, la pornografía era como la matemática; complicada, innecesaria –al menos para su estilo de vida– y no le servía para más que contar partes de cuerpos ajenos. Nunca tuvo, ni por lejos, ningún interés de enterarse más de lo necesario acerca de esa actividad humana que, desde tiempos olvidables, había tornado otro rumbo a la de la reproducción. Pero tampoco quería mantenerse como un ignorante en ello.

Sabía dónde meter ciertas cosas, eso le daba al menos un nivel 5

en el sexo.

Es pregunta, entonces, el conocer la razón que ha orillado al ángel a tomar un libro sobre prácticas sexuales y onanistas. La respuesta es: _crepas._

No obstante, resulta de mejores modales explicar la situación en un contexto más oportuno. 

Hace poco menos de lo que serían seis meses enteros, el ángel se encontraba parado fuera de su librería soltando a lágrima viva y en suspiros su dolor al observar que su tienda de crepas favorita de la calle estaba cerrando inevitablemente. No entendía que pudo ir mal con ello, pero ciertamente fue una herida que tardó en sanar durante mucho tiempo. 

Crowley; demonio, serpiente y pretendiente de Aziraphale desde el inicio de los tiempos modernos _y no tan modernos_, lo acompañó en su duelo, trayéndole –con una fingida mala gana–crepas de otros lugares donde el ángel solía frecuentar; y así, poco a poco, Aziraphale se fue olvidando de aquel evento desafortunado. 

Tuvieron que transcurrir algunas semanas para que el ángel se encontrara parado en la misma esquina, con sus manos tan inquietas como su cabeza por la curiosidad mientras observaba como en aquella tienda vacía donde estaban sus crepas, se volvía a instaurar otro espacio comercial. Partía de los colores pastel y durazno, y no tomó más de una semana saber el nombre del lugar. 

_La Crème, _insinuaba llamarse el local ahora.

El francés de Aziraphale está bastante empolvado. Pero si sus instintos no fallan, aquello tenía relación con la crema. ¡Oh la crema!, dulce acompañante de muchos de sus postres favoritos. 

Pronto decide que visitará la tienda con altas expectativas. 

Y aquel pronto, se convierte en un martes por la tarde cuando una novela de Fielding le recuerda lo mucho que disfruta de los manjares que la humanidad tiene que ofrecer para su paladar. Sentimiento que Crowley siente cada que ve al ángel. 

Toma su abrigo, y asegurándose de tener algunas libras disponibles, gira el cartel de “abierto” a “cerrado” en la puerta de su tienda para luego caminar hasta estar en frente de aquel local. 

Cuando entra, la tienda no tiene una pinta de vender crepas, a su parecer, pero de todo había visto en su larga vida, así que no le dio tanta importancia. Tenía estantes altos y sencillos sin casi nada en ellos debido a que al parecer la tienda no acababa de instaurarse del todo. Apenas había algunos inusuales objetos con punta ovalada que nada tenían que ver con la repostería; de hecho, Aziraphale nunca había visto algo así antes.

Su mirada de desconcierto llama la atención de la persona que atiende el lugar.

“¿Te puedo ayudar, corazón?” pregunta en un tono dulce la chica de cabello corto y tirantes negros.

Aziraphale toma uno de los pocos objetos de los estantes. “Sí querida, ¿podrías decirme cuál es la función de estos extraños objetos?”

“Oh” ríe alegre la chica. “Pues no hace nada especial de lo usual. Como apenas estamos abriendo la tienda, te lo puedo dejar a 14 libras, con todo incluido” contesta entusiasmada corriendo por el local en busca de una caja aterciopelada color salmón.

Aziraphale está a punto de refutar, pero aquella chica ya hasta había conseguido una funda de cartón para entregarle el objeto junto con una reluciente sonrisa. Aziraphale se la devuelve, paga y sale con un objeto en manos del cual desconoce.

Vuelve a su librería, y se acomoda en un diván que posee en el fondo de esta, usándolo usualmente para leer con gran comodidad. Se sienta en él sin mucha presura e inspecciona la caja por varios segundos antes de abrirla, no es tan pesada y apenas logra cubrir ambas de sus manos al sostenerla.

Lo que se encuentra allí es de lo más curioso. 

Se trata de una pequeña botella de un líquido transparente, pero presume que viscoso, y el artefacto que había visto en la tienda y no se le hacía tan familiar a la vista. Es totalmente plateado, duro y liso, tiene forma de una flor sin pétalo y el tamaño de casi toda su mano. Aziraphale intenta pensar en qué podría servir aquello, tomando en cuenta el líquido con el que ha venido como pista. 

Sigue dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que Crowley llama a su puerta como siempre lo hace para ir a almorzar juntos. Aziraphale decide dejar de romperse la cabeza con ello, restarle importancia y salir de su librería sin decir nada al respecto.

“¿Vamos?” dice Crowley apenas ve al ángel salir. Aziraphale sonríe tímido en respuesta.

“Muero de hambre”

* * *

Tiempo después, Aziraphale en su biblioteca cree recordar dónde había visto aquel extraño objeto que había adquirido, y con mucha paciencia se dedica a investigar sobre ello.

Se encuentra, entonces, en la inusual situación de cubrir su cara para leer las palabras y ver las imágenes de un libro que no creyó que debía abrir. Al parecer aquel objeto, llamado _butt plug _coloquialmente, servía para todo menos de lo que esperó.

Ideas espontáneas cruzan se mente, y de pronto experimentar con ello deja de ser una idea completamente desequilibrada a pasar a ser una realidad cuando el ángel se ve a sí mismo en el en el espejo de su baño, totalmente desnudo y aferrándose a la alfombra.

Sus mejillas arden ante cualquier pensamiento; se encuentra a punto de flaquear en hacer aquello, ¿en qué está pensando? 

Pero no lo hace. Había leído demasiado sobre ello para echarse atrás. 

Unta el líquido viscoso con dedo y comienza a prepararse, jugueteando con su entrada, dudando si introducir su dedo hasta que lo hace. Suspira mientras cierra sus ojos para no verse a sí mismo pecar. 

Es incómodo por un momento, acoplarse a todo ese mar de sensaciones que la intromisión causa, pero no le toma mucho tampoco. Se mantiene con un ritmo constante, hasta que vuelve a introducir otro dedo y se da cuenta de por qué el realidad no fue una mala idea. 

“¡AH!” grita complacido. Sus piernas tiemblan cuando sus dedos alcanzan a tocar un punto en él que lo hace sentir como nunca. Su mente es un desastre en ese momento, así que decide pensar en algo mejor. Su placer afecta su imaginación, y ya no son sus dedos los que lo profanan, sino los de Crowley.

Nunca lo llegó a pensar de esa forma. Estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien en ese momento, que deja de importar.

Así que continúa. Tres dedos ya no parecen suficiente para complacerlo, y el líquido viscoso es tan excesivo que resbala a sus muslos. Aziraphale se mantiene gimiendo y pidiéndose a sí mismo más, usando de repente su mano libre para darse a sí mismo una nalgada.

“Oh… ¡C-crowley! ¡Ah!” suspira, sus dedos trabajan más rápido.

Aziraphale recuerda la razón del momento, y decide finalmente acabar con ello.

Sus dedos se retiran de sí mismo, dejándolo vacío, pero no por mucho. Aziraphale cambia su posición, echándose por completo en la alfombra del piso de su baño, mirando al techo, con su boca aun dejando suspiros pesados. Sus rodillas dobladas y sus piernas tan separadas como posibles reciben la intromisión de un objeto nuevo, mucho más grande, mucho más placentero.

Aziraphale grita cuando toca su punto de nuevo, sus manos continúan trabajando y su mente imagina los dorados ojos de Crowley, mirándolo allí, todo expuesto.

Imagina a Crowley adorándolo, haciéndolo rogar por más, follándolo hasta sacar la última gota de gracia de él, haciendo que Aziraphale acepte gustoso, frotándose a sí mismo como animal en celo en la polla de Crowley, deseando, gritando, implorando por más.

“Sí … por favor, ¡Crowley!” rogaba Aziraphale al aire, su mano presionando al juguete dentro y fuera, haciéndose a sí mismo gimotear por su rudeza. “O-oh… Se siente tan b-bien, ¡AH!”

De pronto su espalda se arquea, y su mano izquierda se dirige a su propio miembro, presionándose a sí mismo. Cada vez es más difícil el respirar, sabe que está cerca, y no le importa que cielo o infierno lo escuche ahora.

Es cuestión de segundos. Aziraphale se viene con un alarido, su cara se empapa de lágrimas y su cuerpo tiembla como nunca.

El objeto sale de él si menor dificultad, y el ángel intenta recuperar su aliento por varios minutos, cuando el timbre de la librería suena, trayéndolo finalmente de vuelta al mundo real.

Ahora Aziraphale no sabe con qué cara verá a Crowley esa tarde… 


End file.
